sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Pluto (SMCU)
Sailor Pluto '''is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System, as well as the guardian of the Door of Space Time, and was the penultimate Senshi to be introduced in the Cinematic Universe. Her civilian identity is Setsuna Meiou'. Her attacks are based around time, the underworld, space, and darkness; granted by her orb. In the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe by KB Fan Fiction, Setsuna is portrayed by the SH Figuarts Sailor Pluto. Profile As Sailor Pluto, the eldest of the Solar System Sailor Senshi, she guarded the Door of Space Time. She took on the identity of Setsuna Meiou, a K.O. University student studying physics. Setsuna dreamed of being a fashion designer one day. She was good friends with Chibiusa, and was also very close to Hotaru Tomoe after the end of her film debut, ''Mozuton and the Angel of Silence. Setsuna became part of an adoptive family with Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru when they took up residence together. Appearance Setsuna is a young adult woman who has knee-length dark green hair with some in a bun and the rest hanging down freely, and red eyes that are constantly sad-looking. In comparison to the other Senshi, her skin is slightly darker. Biography Origins arc Setsuna Meiou is chosen by the spirit of Queen Serenity as Sailor Pluto at the age of 5 in 2001. As Sailor Pluto, she is assigned to guard the Door of Space-Time. She is given a code consisting of three important rules as the Door’s guardian. Breaking of any of these rules will cause her to lose energy. In the Cinematic Universe, Setsuna Meiou made her debut in the epilogue of Mozuton and the Angel of Silence, Sailor Saturn’s origin film. In the epilogue, Setsuna visits Professor Souichi Tomoe, who had witnessed the destruction of the rogue world Mozuton in the hands of his daughter, Hotaru, who transformed into Sailor Saturn for the first time. Professor Tomoe agrees to let Setsuna take care of his daughter. The Case of the Disappearing Star In the year 2015, Setsuna begins a study to investigate the disappearance of the planet Pluto. She discovers that the Garnet Orb in her possession is lighting up when Pluto is engulfed in darkness nine years ago, causing the planet to be excluded from the Solar System. Setsuna heads to the planetarium to observe the planet, and found out that Pluto is being invaded by a dark being named Zugar. Later at one part of the planetarium, Setsuna discovers that a rod on display is vibrating when she brings the Garnet Orb nearer to the rod. Setsuna unites the rod with the Garnet Orb that eventually forms the Garnet Rod. Queen Serenity’s spirit suddenly appears, re-introducing Setsuna to the Garnet Rod and giving her a transformation Lip Rod. Setsuna uses the Lip Rod to transform into Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto rushes outside and encounters a Youma named Black Crescent. After a fierce battle, Sailor Pluto uses Dead Scream to subdue the Youma. Sailor Pluto is given the Key of Space-Time by Queen Serenity, and uses it to get to the Door of Space-Time. She uses the Door to get to Pluto in the year 2006. Sailor Pluto encounters Zugar and battles the dark entity. When all hope seemed lost, Sailor Pluto stopped time by raising her Garnet Rod. Upon doing this, she is starting to lose her energy due to breaking the code of the Door of Space-Time given to her in 2001. At the same time, Zugar begins to disintegrate by the sudden stop in time and space. The planet Pluto is saved and the cloud of darkness is cleared, but Sailor Pluto became unconscious and is left drifting in space. Sailor Pluto is rescued by a robotic test spacecraft called the Chronos, which happened to find her drifting. Sailor Pluto awakens and sees the spacecraft New Horizons en route to Pluto. The Chronos launches a Time Missile, beaming the craft back to 2015 and lands safely on Earth. Setsuna reads the news that Pluto has been reclassified as a member of the Solar System, and gathers the first clear photos of the planet. The Sailor Moon Movie First encounter Death Busters arc Guardians of the Talismans . Secret of the Silver Crystal . Frozen Stars . Stars arc Lost in Space, Robot Revenge and The Game Show of Doom . Plight of the Firefly . Sailor Civil War . Sailor Crusade After Professor Tomoe’s death in the Second Sailor Crusade, Setsuna became his successor as president of Juuban Planetarium’s Astrophysics Department. Sailor Moon Omega biography Senshi reunion The Kuiper Belt Senshi Another Story .|link=https://sailormoonfanon.fandom.com/wiki/File:AnotherStoryOmega-HKTeam.jpg]] Sailor Pluto along with Sailor Mars, Sailor Kakyuu, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Sedna (Koan) are members of Sailor Mars' team, who heads to Hong Kong to search for Jadeite's Stone Gate after it was located at the city. Great Galactic Sailor War Powers Transformation Items * Lip Rod – Setsuna raises this device into the air and recites: “Pluto Planet Power, Make Up”. Weapons * Garnet Orb – one of the Talismans that is an essential part of the Garnet Rod. * Garnet Rod - the main planetary weapon that holds the Garnet Orb. It functioned as a key (somewhat) for the Door of Space Time. Sailor Pluto uses the Garnet Rod for Dead Scream, Action Spinster, Time Stop and Dark Dome Close. Attacks * Dead Scream – a powerful ranged attack characterized with a screaming energy ball. To perform this attack, Sailor Pluto raises the Garnet Rod into the air and a small whirlwind encircles her. She recites the attack name (usually in a sad tone) and the wind coalesces into the Garnet Orb, creating a screaming, glowing purple ball of energy. She spins once, holding the Garnet Rod before her, and then fires the screaming energy ball at her target. * Chronos Typhoon – creates a tornado that will travel diagonally towards the opponent, hitting high or low. * Garnet Ball – uses the Garnet Orb to form a shield. * Time Stop – with the Garnet Rod, Sailor Pluto is able to stop time. * Dark Dome Close - allows her to close the Door of Space Time and various inter-dimensional corridors from a distance. * Action Spinster – spins the Garnet Rod. ** Deadly Spin Star * Dimension Dance – Sailor Pluto dashes toward the opponent, and if she makes contact, she repeatedly beats on the opponent, finishing with an uppercut-style blow with her staff. Trivia * Sailor Pluto is also the leader of the legendary Kuiper Belt Senshi. These Senshi represent the smaller worlds in the Kuiper Belt and lost their lives fighting in the First Sailor Crusade. In ''Sailor Moon Omega, former Black Moon Clan members the Ayakashi Sisters are chosen to fill the positions of the four main Kuiper Belt Senshi, as they gave their lives in the First Sailor Crusade. * The licence plate number on Setsuna’s car is PLU 70, a reference to the planet Pluto. Comparisons with original versions Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Sailor Pluto (Character) Category:Scorpio Category:Female Category:Senshi Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF) Category:Kuiper Belt Senshi (SMCU) Category:Sailor Senshi of the Great Galactic Sailor War